1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a recording apparatus which includes a transporting roller portion for transporting a recording medium has been used. In some cases, a recording medium is charged by, for example, peeling electrification generated by the transporting roller portion for transporting the recording medium. Therefore, a recording apparatus in which an ionizer for neutralizing a charged recording medium is provided has been disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2013-107330.
However, in some cases, in the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-107330, ions generated in the ionizer do not adequately reach the recording medium. As a result, in some cases, effects of the ions are insufficient. In addition, ink mist which floats in accordance with recording by a head portion adheres to an ion generator of the ionizer, and thus ion generation failure is caused. Therefore, in some cases, it is necessary to frequently replace the ion generator.